Cat O' Nine Tails
"Fight Me And I,LL Whip!" -Cat O' Nine Tails official catchphrase. Cat O' Nine Tails is a cat cowboy with a southern accent that is of the Undead element. Biography Cat O' Nine Tails was a proud cowboy from a large town in the middle of the Skylandian Wasteland. Cat O' Nine Tails was from a group of cowboys called The Whip Masters. One day, a greedy group of cowboys, who called themselves The Plunders, threatened to plunder their town of their loot. Cat O' Nine Tails and his group quickly sprung into action, and began battling The Plunders. Cat O' Nine Tails unleashed a fury of lashes, which made The Plunders never want to come back to this town. Rattle Shake was part of their group and reported to Eon about Cat O' Nine Tails' heroic deeds and asked him to join the Skylanders again! Moveset Whip Fury: Press the primary button to let off a hardy whip, press and hold the primary button to let off a series of rapid lashes that continuously damages enemies. Kitty Cannon: Press the secondary button to take out a hand cannon that blasts out a ball of yarn. Eye Gleam: Press the third button to gleam your eyes at an enemy which causes them to take damage and knock back. Basic Upgrades Stretch Whips: Press the primary button to let off a whip that does more damage and stretches out farther. A cats fantasy: Press and hold the secondary button to blast out a giant ball of yarn that you ride on, and lets you roll around and trample enemies. Wide Leer: Press the third button to gleam at your enemy, whic does more damage, has longer range, and damages more enemies at a time. Whip Copter: While holding the primary button, press the secondary button to spin both of your whips like helicopter rotors, which causes you to hover slightly above ground, and allows you to move around faster, and damages nearby enemies. Whipped Creamer (Whips and Yarn Balls) Got you hooked: Whips do more damage and hooks onto enemies which allows you to flail them around. Triple discount: You now shoot 3 yarn balls instead that do increased damage, they explode on contact, an split into 2 smaller ones. Whips and Snakes: When you whip an yarn ball, it unravels to form a yarn snake, that constricts multiple enemies at a time. Eye of the tiger (Eye Gleam) Kitty Katastrophe: When you gleam your eyes at enemies, it cause them to explode which makes them recieve massive damage. Bad Luck: When you gleam at anything that isn't an enemy, it causes a ladder that falls on enemies, a glass window, which shatters and damage enemies, or a giant salt shaker, which makes enemies burn. Stare into my eyes!: Eye Gleaming does more damage and makes enemies feel dizzy. Soulgem and WowPow Soulgem New Getup: Armor is increased, and you get a new cowboy outfit, also, it makes all of your attacks do a little bit more damage. (WowPow is unavailable for now Category:Animal Skylanders Category:Skylanders who know other Skylanders Category:Skylanders Multiverse Category:Skylander Multiverse Category:Undead Category:Skylanders Category:Weapon skylanders Category:Two legged Category:Feline Skylanders